swans_big_brother_long_termsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 9
Big Brother 9 is the ninth season of Swan's Big Brother Long Terms. it lasted 31 days, DylanFrostz won the season in a 5-1 vote against Krystal78911 Krystal also won America's Favourite Houseguest. Twists/Changes * 14 Houseguests: This season will not feature no more than 14 houseguests because of the number of houseguests in the last seasons (18, 21, & 16) * Immunity: Each week America Will vote for a houseguest to get immunity, Jakkariah, EpicDino124, NarwhalGirlSlays & Mysticbiancaa have gotten it. * Rewind: During Week 3 a houseguest would be voted by America to get a reward "Rewind" with the power the were able to rewind the Week 3 HOH competition for a second chance at the competition. the houseguest would be kept a secret. * Pandora's Box: Returning from past seasons Pandora's box is back in play, Krystal78911 Opened it during Week 4.1 and got the Diamond POV from it, she used it on herself during Week 4.2 Instant Eviction. * America's HOH: America would become HOH for the week and would nominate 2 houseguests by a voting poll if the POV was used the third highest vote would be nominated (unless the POV holder was the third vote getter making the 4th one the nominee.) GHOSTTOWNaz, Cooltay2008, & TotalDramaDiva13 all played victim in this twist. * Do or Die: Instead of a normal finale, the final 3 would compete in one Head of household competition "The Do or Die", the houseguest who won that would be able to cast their sole vote to evict. Cast Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week One During the Premiere 14 fresh faces entered the Big Brother 9 Time Machine! After a little bit of talking it was straight to the HOH Comp! The Houseguests first stop in the time machine was Mars in the year 3500. they competed in the Luck/Endurance comp "Mission to Mars" It was down to Ghost & Dylan however Ghost fell first making Dylan the FIRST HOH of the season! finding out the Nomination ceremony would be replaced with the safety ceremony Dylan nominated two HG, called one by one to the HOH room Epic & Narwhal were the only two left in the Living room also naming them the first two nominees. Before the veto pickings, the houseguests found out that each week AMERICA would be voting for someone to be immune, each immunity span lives for a week, once voted you cant be voted again for the immunity. Jakkariah was voted by America and gained immunity! At the POV, Dylan was able to pull out a win after Epic put her block in Dylan's Area. At the Veto meeting Dylan took that action into mind and saved Epic from eviction. Dylan then put Purple up in his place for telling Dylan his nominations were "Sexist." At the eviction in a close 5-3 vote Purple was the first one to be evicted from the Big Brother 9 House. Week Two At the HOH competition "Majority Rules" it came down to Jakk & Con, in the end Jakk won the tie breaker and became the new HOH! before the nominations took place the houseguests got to know who won immunity, the winner of the prize was Epic. At the safety ceremony Epic, Con, Total, Mystic, GHOST, Dean, Mario, Tay, Kye, & Dylan were all called to the HOH room which left out Krystal and Narwhal making them the nominees. At the POV "Spinning for Days" the veto players all had to stay on while being spun while jumping across small circles, it came down to Dylan & Con however Con lasted longer and won the Power of Veto. Soon at the POV meeting Con used the Veto on Narwhal meaning Jakk would have to re nominate another HG, due to leaving after nominations Jakk chose to nominate Mario for eviction. At the eviction Mario was evicted in a landslide vote of 7-2. Week Three Shortly after the eviction the houseguests gathered into the backyard for the next HOH competition, they soon found out someone has gotten a rewind pass that can rewind the HOH Competition for a second shot, the Houseguest was kept a secret from the others. Total was able to win HOH however the competition suffered from the Rewind twist, on the second go Epic was able to be the last one standing, and won HOH! Narwhal was able to gain immunity from America. At the safety ceremony Con, Cool, Dean, Dylan, Jakk, Kye, Mystic, Narwhal, & Total were all saved leaving GHOST and Krystal nominated. At the "Hidden Trophy" POV It was down to Dylan and Ghost, Dylan ended up winning the POV. At the veto ceremony Dylan saved Ghost from eviction leaving Epic to make a replacement, she quickly nominated Dean after not knowing him at all. At the eviction show Dean was evicted in another landslide vote. Week Four Round One After Krystal managed to stay on the pencil the longest, she managed to win the HOH competition, believing Epic would try to get her out, she nominated Epic and Jakk for eviction, at the Black Box veto competition, Ghost managed to push the block out of the box, granting him the power of veto. After discarding the veto, Epic and Jakk were the nominees, with a 3-2 vote, Epic was shockingly evicted from the big brother house leaving Epic and a few others blindsided. It was revealed it was a double instant eviction. Round Two (Instant) In the backyard the houseguests played in a race, after a few rounds Total was the last player in the game and WON Head of Household, avenging EpicDino124, Total nominated Krystal & Narwhal. Right before the second eviction of the night, she revealed she had a Diamond Power of Veto that she got from Pandora's Box (she did) and she used it to veto herself. Trip/Con went up in her place. In a vote of 4-1 Narwhal was the last pre-jury member to be evicted from the Big Brother 10 House. Week Five Before the HOH competition could start, Kye walked due to personal reasons leaving the house at the Final 8. Soon the houseguests found out America would be the HOH for the week and vote for 2 nominees, the 2 houseguests America voted were GHOSTTOWNaz & Cooltay2008, at the POV competition it came down to Dylan and Krystal however Dylan was able to get the question right and won the Power of Veto, making a repeat of Week 3 Dylan saved Ghost. In Ghost's place America voted for Total. at the eviction Tay fell short with a close vote of 3-2 and was evicted, thus it made him the first Jury Member Week Six At the Head of Household Competition "Ready Set WOAH!" it came down to Total and Dylan, Dylan was able to reach his buzzer first thus he became the new Head of Household! At the nominations Dylan nominated Trip & Biancaa. During the POV it came down to Total and Dylan again however Dylan was able to stay on longer, and won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony he saved Mystic and put Krystal up in her place. At the eviction Trip was evicted 4-0 joining Tay in the Jury. Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Week Ten Finale The Jury |